The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to techniques for securing a packet data convergence protocol (PDCP) control protocol data unit (PDU).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some aspects, security protocols may be applied to some transmissions exchanged between entities in a wireless communication system. For example, different kinds of protection may be applied to some transmissions between a base station and a UE. However, not all transmissions are secured using security protocols.